venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Casket
Jimmy Casket is played by Jordan Frye and is the alter-ego of Johnny Ghost. Jimmy is self-proclaimed to be the world's most renowned murderer. There was a period of time when he held control over his host and went on a massive murder spree. More recently, his appearances have been fewer and far between, as Johnny Ghost has been much better at staying in control. Jimmy has a sociopathic personality and takes immense pleasure from killing people. Even when he has no intent to kill, he seems to enjoy creeping people out and making them nervous. He frequently asks people if they want to know his secret, typically resulting in the death of whoever he was talking to. No one living yet knows what his true secret is, or what consequences might come should he ever reveal it. Jimmy seems to crave attention and often uses his maniacal tactics to get it. Even if he is weaponless, he can still terrify armed police and other murderers. He often becomes overly confident, leading to his downfall. He relies on his ability to terrify people and his deadly skills with a knife to keep him alive, but he inevitably leaves himself open to attack, and is eventually taken out. He seems to be immortal in some way, and always comes back from the dead at a later time. Relationships Johnny Ghost/Gregory Jimmy Casket is the subconscious alter ego of Johnny Ghost. Whether Casket is a separate entity from Ghost, or actually part of his psyche, has not yet been revealed. At some point in Ghost's young life, Jimmy held major control over him for a span of a couple years, going on a murder spree and earning himself the title of the "world's most renowned murder. Johnny Toast was away in England attending school during this time, and unable to aid his friend. Ghost's memories have been altered so that he has no recollection of becoming Jimmy Casket. He "blacks out" whenever Casket takes over (though he seemed to regain some memory of this during his time in the Dream Zone). In 2016, Dipper Pines, in an attempt to purge Casket from Ghost's system, unintentionally gave Casket a corporeal form. Casket has not had as strong a hold in Ghost's mind since, although he is still there, to an extent. Gregory Gregory is either a second personality/entity within Ghost's mind, or Gregory may possibly be another forgotten name of Ghost himself. Whenever Johnny Ghost is confronted with the name Gregory, Jimmy Casket makes an appearance, suggesting that the two are connected somehow. Sally Jimmy and Sally's interactions are sporadic. Sometimes, they are out to kill each other, and sometimes, they talk civilly. Jimmy knows about and is supportive of Sally's relationship with Slenderman. Sally is one of the few who has been able to effectively make Jimmy afraid. It is not known why he has a fear of Sally. Johnny Toast While an interaction between these two characters has not been seen, it has been shown that Toast is aware of Jimmy Casket's presence within Ghost's mind. Johnny Toast goes great lengths avoiding discussion about Casket. When Johnny Ghost seems to be having a Casket moment, Toast quickly attempts to distract him, calm him down, or at some moments, encourages him to take his pills. Toilet Toucher Jimmy Casket is deathly afraid of the Toilet Toucher, and they may even be considered mortal enemies. He seems to fear being locked in a bathroom alone due to Toilet Toucher's teleporting abilities with toilets. Tommy Casket Tommy Casket is Jimmy Casket's father. Tommy was shown to have some of the same murderous tendencies, even telling victims about his secret, much like Jimmy does. Johnny Cranky Johnny Cranky once stated that he and "Jimmy" were part of an organization called Destroyers of Investigators Extraordinaire (DIE). He did not specify whether or not he was referring to Jimmy Casket or some other Jimmy, but it is heavily implied. Quotes *"Hey! Do you want to know my secret?" *"Do you ever have the sudden urge to...bite someone?" *"One of us is a murderer, the other is an insane maniac, but who is truly a threat?" *"I only freed her mind from her mortal body. With a knife." *"Ow. Someone scratched my back with a knife. I hate it when that happens." *"She dropped the vase like I dropped the base!" *"Stab stab stab!" * "Ooh, I'm like-a Legolas up in here!" * "I'm going to put ya in a casket. 'Cause my name's Jimmy Casket!" * "Hey...Come here....I wanna give you a hug! With a knife! In your back!" Trivia *Johnny Ghost IS Jimmy Casket, though Johnny is unaware of it. Johnny knows about Jimmy's existence, but he is not aware that he himself is Jimmy Casket. * Jimmy's favorite color is red, and he prefers onions to 'the yellow condiment.' * At one time, Jimmy ran the Creepypasta College/mental institution. *Jimmy seems to have an interest in Pokemon. *Jimmy fears the Toilet Toucher. It is unknown why. *Jimmy has a phobia of macaroni, and has nightmares about it eating him. *Jimmy serves as an enemy in ''Five Nights at Venturiantale ''during Night 8, replacing Bethany during that night. *Jimmy has actually told people his "secret" before, but it changes from time to time. His most notable secrets are that he doesn't know how to read, and that his mother was a man. *Jimmy was the victor of the 2014 Character Tournament. Category:Evil Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:VenturianTale 2016 Category:Character Category:Murder Category:Insane Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Gregory Category:Jordan Frye Category:Ghost Category:Maniacs Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Antagonist Category:Villans Category:Psycho Category:Serial killer Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:Status Unknown Category:Multiple personalities Category:Gregory.Gregory Category:Evil counterpart Category:Gmod Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Characters who might be the same person as another character Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Articles in need of citation Category:Articles in need of better photos